Parking areas for facilities such as, for example, airports, super malls and train stations are often very large. Related problems include vehicle operators forgetting their vehicle's location in the parking lot. This problem can result in significant waste of effort and loss of time.
The related art has various methods for locating a vehicle in, for example, a parking area, but all of have various shortcomings.
One example is a Global Positioning System or equivalent satellite-based geolocation system (collectively “GPS”) such as, for example, that described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,580, U.S. patent Publication No. 10051542, and Japan Patent No. 423091. GPS-based systems, however, may not function reliably indoors or in other locations without an unimpeded path radio transmission path to a sufficient number of GPS satellites. Further, GPS-based systems generally require an expense and overhead of a GPS receiver unit associated with the vehicle.